mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Hero 6
Mixel Hero 6 Note:If you dont like This Fanfiction in anyway,keep the opinión to yourself,Trust me,you will regret it. Chapter 1:The Story Begins… Meanwhile,In A Construction Site,Some Mixels Named Forx,Wuzzo And Kramm,Were Working on Making A Bridge just So Other Mixels wont fall into the river they were working on,Kramm,a Mixel With a drill for an arm and an Construction Hat on its Eye,said to Wuzzo,a Mixel that has an appearance of an chainsaw: -Wuzzo,we may need a bigger hole for this one,here,use this shovel to dig. -But sir! Can’t Forx do it!? -Nope,he is busy getting the materials for the bridge,now im not Paying you to stand around! DIG THE HOLE! -Fine,mr.Grumpy Pants As the Chainsaw Mixel Digs Through the hole,he notices something colorful,as it turns out it was a Portal to Another World: -Uhh Sir,you might wanna see this. -What is it N-What the Heck is that!? -I Dunno Sir,but it Looks like a Portal to another world -We might Wanna Cancel The construction,it may lead to a dangerous world. As the construction was canceled,Forx came: -Sir Whats Happening? -we canceled the construction. -So,did i Waisted 9 Hours on finding this Junk. -Yep. -Shixel! In a Black and White World filled with Anger and Sadness there was some creatures Named Nixels,witch were the oppisite of Mixels,and There Commander,Major Nixel,there held a Meeting: -Attention! -NIX! NIX! NIX! NIX! NIX! -Nixels,i Have an important anouncement to make,you know we could not counquer Mixel Land,Me and Nerd Nixel found a Portal to Another Dimension,SHOW THEM NERD! -im not a Nerd! Anyways,this ``Dimension`` Is a place Named San Fransokyo. -Nix? -its a Place in Tokyo. -Nix! -anyways,me and the Mayor think we should conquer that place,but first,we need to capture the major,and second,we need to make a machine to Brain-wash every person in that place including a group of heros named Big Hero 6. Every Nixel in that Meeting liked the idea so they clapped,and so they worked on the plan. As The Lightbulb Turned on,A Mixel With A Aperance of a chicken like creature Named Flain Went outside with an smile on its face and Greated To Other Mixels: -Hello! As he Buys a box of Cookironi’s,he meets With Scorpi,a Scorpion Mixel of the Spikels Tribe and the leader of the same tribe,Flain gives a Cookironi to his dear friend,they walk together: -Man,i wished wou could talk,but your just a pet. Scorpi then makes a serious face. -Okay sorry! Scorpi then makes his tradicional Happy Face. -Hey whats that? Flain then sees the hole Wuzzo made and takes a look at it then falls,Scorpi tries to catch him but ends up in the Hole. Two Mixels Named Vulk and Zaptor Notice the Two Leaders Falling And the two Call for help: -SOMEONE-ZZZZZ HALP! -FLAIN AND SCORPI FELL IN…a…….wierd…..hole witch i dont know where it goes BUT HELP! As the two leaders get to San Fransokyo,Flain then questions: -Scorpi,where are we? Scorpi then makes a ``I Dunno`` face,Flain then sees an sign that says San Fransokyo: -San Fransokyo? Scorpi then makes a ``:0`` face,Flain then says: -Cmon,me need to find a way to get back home They see tall buildings,People and animals,Scorpi then sees a peice of Candy in a trash can,then gets in: -this place aint so bad afterall,what do you think Scor-SCORPI WHERE ARE YOU!? As Flain notices,Scorpi is Gone,The poor infernite looks everywhere but no sign. In Mixel Land,there held a Meeting,Globert,a bat like mixel with one giant eye that glows,says: -allright,lets review this one more time,at precisely 9:14 am,Exibit A and B:Flain and Scorpi were kidnapped,Exibit C:composite sketch of the kidnapper. As Globert shines a sketch of Major Nixel with a Beard,Boogly,a Beatle like mixel of the same tribe complains: -He did not had a Beard like that! -ok,ill give him a shave -The Major was bigger than Flain -oh Picky,Picky,Picky -lets jut go strait to Exibit G:the two mixels,the Portal was in this direction -your eyes are in backwards,it was in the other way -Hey! It was this way! -How do you spell FBI? Says Vampos,a Vampire like mixel with big teeth -MY CRIME SCENE! -oh watch where you go Big TEETH! -i dint know there was a Crime scene Then A Glorp Corp Mixel Named Dribbal Says: -Excuse me! Excuse Me! A Little quiet please,thank you. Other mixels go to see what Dribbal is doing: -What are you doing Dribbal? -some sort of Place is in That Portal -its just a Portal,its a jumble of Colorful Things! -and there are 3.5 places with no Portal. -Oh this cant help,lets leave Dribbal Play in Tokyo -Tokyo,Tokyo,TOKYO! Then he gets an idea: -SAN FRANSOKYO! ITS THERE -thats where we need to go. As Scorpi eats the treat from the trash can,as a Girl with blonde Hair named Honey Lemon comes out of an Store with a bag of milk,she then notices the moving trash can: -what the? She then procedes to open the trash can,then Scorpi comes out of the trash can: -Awww,you are so cute! Honey then pets Scorpi,and then she gets an idea,then procedes to take him to her home. When the other Mixels were planning on the rescue,a Electroid mixel named Volectro got an idea: -How about the Leaders go save them,there problem solved. Krader,a Gragster mixel then responds: -ME NO GO THERE! Glomp,a Glorp Corp Mixel Responds: -I do. The Other Leaders (except Krader) seem to like the idea: -Lets go Get them!! As they rush to the portal and grab Krader Saying: -NOPE NOPE NOPE HHHAAALLLPPP!!!!! Dribbal then says: -Good Luck! They fall in the portal,then the other Tribe Members of the Spikels say: -WE MUST SAVE SCORPI!!!! -WAIT NO! ONLY LEADERS!!! But it was late,they already entered the Portal. Flain looks everywhere,looking in a garbage bag,under tables,in the sky,EVERYWHERE! But there was no luck: -That’s it,im never finding Scorpi,ill never get back. Then he spots a University with an sign reading Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab,with glass all over it,then he has an idea: -hey,maybe he is in there,nd maybe someone can make a Portal so we can get back. He enters in the back door,goes through a vent,he falls into the ground: -Ow. Then a light comes on,then an inflating giant robotic nurse named Baymax says: -Hello,I am Baymax,your Personal Healthcare companion,I was alerted for the need for medical attention when you said ``Ow``. Flain Makes a (WTF is this) face saying: -Well,if this day haven’t turned out great, this is the weirdest thing in my entire life. -On a Scale to 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? -Uhhh…..id rate it a 0,im fine. -I will scan you now. Baymax is now Scanning Flain: -it appears that you have a nose bleed. -Wait whaa? Flain then checkes his nose,its bleeding,then he hears a voice coming from outside: -hey Baymax,is anything alright? Chapter 2:To The Rescue! The Remaining Leaders Make it to San Fransokyo,Teslo says: -Alright Guys,we need to be sneaky,or else People are gonna get us. Krader then Responds: -How Teslo know Name of Creatures? -dont ask questions Krader.'